WWE One-Shots
by Vanatan
Summary: In this story I'm going to post One-Shots about different WWE Superstars. Some contain two or more WWE Superstars or a Superstar and an OC.
1. Overview

In this story I'm going to post One-Shots about different WWE Superstars. They're all going to be rated M. Some contain two or more WWE Superstars or a Superstar and an OC. I'm labeling the chapters with the name of the Superstar and if there is an OC or other Superstars. In the chapters will be a short summary of the plot and again the names of the Superstars. The Overview contains the names of the Superstars and if the chapter contains slash, a kink or such.

I hope y'all are going to enjoy it! ;D

Vanatan

This Chapter is going to be an Overview of all One-Shots:

 **Roman Reigns, male OC, slash**


	2. Roman Reigns-Male OC

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"Superstar/s: /span/strongspan lang="EN-US"Roman Reigns/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"OC:/span/strongspan lang="EN-US" Male/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"Plot: /span/strongspan lang="EN-US"After a match Roman goes backstage to seek out his boyfriend. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The bell ringed and Roman sat up smiling widely. He won again. A bit stunned but happy Roman stood up and left the ring. Raw was over so he could leave without any problems. He got backstage and walked to his locker room. Slowly he opened the door and took a glance. No one there. Where was his boyfriend? He stepped inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Babe?" asked Roman loudly. "Are you there?" he sat down on the couch and waited for a noise. The door to the bathroom opened. "Of course, I'm here! Where should I go without my big /spanspan lang="EN-US"Samoan god?" asked he and sat down in Roman's lap. "You were good out there. I could feel that aggression." he locked his hands behind Roman's neck and leaned down to the ear. "I hope you have some aggression left for me." whispered Roman'as boyfriend. "For you always baby boy." answered Roman grabbed the hair of his boyfriend and crashed his lips on the other pair./a/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The two pair of lips moved hard against each other and Roman's hand trailed down the back of his boyfriend. His hand moved under the shirt and caressed the warm and soft skin. Roman licked the bottom lip of him and his boyfriend opened his lips. Roman's tongue explored aggressively the mouth of the other. Meanwhile, Roman/spanspan lang="EN-US"'s hand pushed the shirt up and tried to clarify his boyfriend they must stop the lip lock so they could get undressed. His boyfriend leaned back and pulled his shirt over the head and chugged it away. He did the same with Roman's muscle shirt. Roman tried to open the belt of his cargo pants and his boyfriend was getting rid of his skinny jeans. Underneath were no briefs so Roman's boyfriend straddled his lap pushed Roman's hands away and made quick work of the belt and the button. Roman's boyfriend practically ripped the pants off of Roman and walked over to Roman's gym bag and searched for the small bottle of lube Roman had stashed in there. He found it and turned around to Roman. Roman gave him a smug look and grabbed the shaft of his cock and gave it a couple of strokes. Roman's boyfriend straddled again Roman's lap and took the hand of Roman and placed it on his waist. He opened the lube and poured some on his fingers and tossed the bottle away. He leaned forward and rested his head on Roman's shoulder. He started to breach slowly his entrance with one of his fingers. He pushed it in and out and adjusted to being stretched. He inserted the second finger and scissored himself. Roman started kissing the neck of his boyfriend. He sucked at the pulse point and he moaned into the shoulder of Roman. Roman's boyfriend inserted the third finger into his ass and started to grind a bit on Roman. Roman growled in his neck and stopped the sucking. Roman's boyfriend sat up took hold of Roman's cock. He smeared the rest lube from his fingers on it and positioned himself over the cock. He sunk down on it. He waited for a couple of moments before he completely sunk down. Both men moaned and Roman started thrusting his hips up into the tight heat of his boyfriend. Roman tangled his hand in the hair of his boyfriend and kissed him hard. Roman took a hold of the cock of his boyfriend stroked it. Roman's boyfriend moaned in Roman's mouth and scratched at the back of Roman. Roman's thrusts were going faster and harder and Roman's hand stroked faster. Both were coming to their climax near./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"aspan lang="EN-US""Babe...I'm coming." moaned Roman. "I'm coming...too!" screamed Roman's boyfriend and the cum shot out of his cock and splattered against Roman's abdomen. Roman thrust once more and tried to/span/aspan lang="EN-US" resist but the clenching of that sweet hole sucked the cum out of him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Roman picked his boyfriend up and sat him beside him and put his arm around his waist./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"aspan lang="EN-US""I'm glad you didn't lose otherwise my hole would be torn." mumbled Roman's boyfriend./span/a/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I love you too."/span/p 


	3. Seth Rollins-Dean Ambrose

**Superstar/s: Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose**

 **OC: -**

 **Plot: Seth gets super cuddly after a hard fuck.**

Dean fell back onto the bed and let out a sigh.

"Baby that was awesome!" he said and let the cover fell over them. Seth crawled towards Dean and grabbed his arm and cuddled into his side. He started rubbing his cheek against Deans' pecks and let his pointer finger slowly caress Dean's bellybutton.

"Baby...What are you doing?" Dean asked but was ignored. Dean tried to take Seth's hand away because he was ticklish down there. Seth whined and cuddled more in Dean's side. Seth put his hand on Dean's belly and traced the outlines of his six-pack.

"Baby, are you okay? You`re never cuddly." said Dean and put his arm around Seth's shoulder. Seth only tried to snuggle up more into Dean. Seth sat up a bit and kissed Deans' pecks. Dean chuckled.

"Come baby boy. We're going to sleep and maybe we could fuck again before we have to go to the SmackDown taping." Seth hummed and cuddled again into Dean's side. He rolled onto his left side and put his arm around Dean's waist. Dean kissed Seth's forehead and put his arm tighter around Seth's shoulder.

"Good night my little monkey."


	4. Seth Rollins-Female OC

**Superstar/s: Seth Rollins**

 **OC: female**

 **Plot: Seth Rollins asks you to marry him after Wrestlemania 31**

You heard Seth's music and stopped and froze. You ran to a monitor and watched your boyfriend running down the ramp. He was holding his briefcase high in the air. He was cashing it in and pinned Roman. You jumped up and down cheering for him. As fast as you can you ran down to the guerilla and slipped through the curtains. Your boyfriend was holding the championship belt and the fireworks were going off. Over excited you hugged him from behind and he almost dropped the belt from surprise.

"Babe! I did it!" he yelled over the fans and the fireworks.

"Yes, you did it. I'm so proud!" you replied.

He put the belt around his waist and hugged you.

"I love you." He whispered in your ear and kissed you softly on your lips.

He waved for a mic and said.

"All you people know this lovely person. My girlfriend. I'm so glad to be your boyfriend. After we met briefly in the NXT performance center I couldn't get you off my mind. Your beautiful smile made me love you in a heartbeat. We had our differences and fought but we always came back together. Roman made my life to a personal hell when I had hurt you somehow. But nothing could stop me from loving you and after a long talk with your brother Roman gave me his approval. So...

Will you marry me?"

You started crying at his sweet words and as he got down on one knee you broke down in happiness. He took out a blue velvet box and opened it. A beautiful rose gold diamond ring looked at you. You were speechless. Seth gave you the mic but before you could answer the crowd popped and the yes chant erupted.

"Seth... Oh, my god! Yes! I'll marry you!" you said still crying.

He got up and put the ring on your finger and kissed you long and lovingly. The crowd cheered for you. After you broke the kiss you saw your brother coming towards you. He hugged you.

"I'm so happy for you sis." He said and kissed you on the cheek. He patted Seth's back briefly and vanished behind the curtains.

You grabbed Seth and smashed your lips on his and the crowd erupted in the yes chant yet again.


End file.
